(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly, it relates to a vehicle seat whose seat back can be collapsed forward.
(b) Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a side view showing one of the conventional vehicle seats. A seat cushion (a) is connected to a seat back (b) through a hinge fulcrum (c) which is located at the back end side of the seat cushion (a), and the seat back (b) can be collapsed forward around the hinge fulcrum (c).
When the seat back (b) is inclined forward, taking the hinge fulcrum (c) as its center, the lower rim portion of the seat back (b) is contacted with the upper surface of the seat cushion (a), thereby limiting the angle, to which the seat back (b) can be inclined forward, to a certain value (.alpha.) in the case of this vehicle seat.
If the hinge fulcrum is located at a position (c1) in FIG. 1, the seat back (b) can be completely collapsed onto the upper surface of the seat cushion (a).
What is the most troublesome in the case of the structure of this conventional vehicle seat is that brackets located on the side of the seat back must be left exposed and that the surface cover material of the seat back is likely to be broken when the seat back is repeatedly collapsed because the foremost ends of those bolts which are located at the hinge fulcrum and which are screwed into the brackets from outside are contacted with the lower end side rim portion of the seat back.